Robin: A One Act Play
by Pizzachic
Summary: Love, Tragedy, Angst, Agression, and Comedy. Watch in this one-time only offer at an intimate inside peek into Robin's mind during another midnight-run at his investigation desk. *Free Popcorn with each admission*


Welcome ladies and gentlemen and happy Earth day.

May your lives be green and very leafy.

This is my first play and I hope you readers will enjoy it. It was inspired by an online theater composition.

This was written in less than an hour and I just brain-stormed everything. I really hope you review because they make me a extremley happy writer. The thought of my work making someone smile or cry or chuckle, or if I'm really lucky, inspiring them to write too, is self-satisfying. If there are any problems. Please, Please, Please tell me. I cannot stress that enough. Just don't be a fool and flame.

* * *

It was an ordinary setting in the Titan Tower for Robin. The sky was a velvety black with stars decorating its surface like white diamond to textile. It was midnight, 12:45 to be exact and our favorite Romanian Boy Wonder was at his desk, he stared intently at a sea of black and white. Robin's awareness to anything else had drowned in the ocean... five hours ago.

Fortunately, our Boy Wonder wasn't the only one intent upon something, deep within the crevices of his mind, there was a meeting conducted in his head, all Robins were present in their favorite area, Robin's room.

Several Robins occuppied themselves around the Boy Wonder's bedroom.

Logical Robin sat politely in the desk chair. Free-spirited Robin hung upside down, from the back of a recliner. Intense Robin, with his domino mask into angry slits, glowered from a shadowy corner. Leader Robin leaned against the steel door, a brow raised. Sentimental and Angst were also present.

_Angst:_ So, um…what's this meeting about?

_Intense Robin:_ (Comes out from darkness.) Slade. ( His voice is slow and deliberate, you can feel the hatred on his tongue.)

_Free-spirited:_ (He let his arms dangle, his fingertips caress the carpet.) Can't Slade wait? I mean the guy has to take a break sometimes. We've been studying for hours on this guy. It's so boooring and I'm hungry. (As if on cue, his stomach growled. Free-spirited takes notice of this and laughs, he points at his belly.) FEED ME!

_Angst:_ (Tears hair out in stress.)You know we can't sleep or eat or have fun. We're heroes and we have to set things right. The world is our responsibility. We can't let anyone down, not like mom and dad…

_Silence._

_Leader:_ (With shoulders back and head high, Leader walks to the middle. He is the center of all attention.) It is time we come together. It is time to make "Robin."

_Free-spirited:_ Like making a cookie, right? I love cookies!

(Leader smirked and notioned to Logic.)

_Logical:_ (Takes deep breath.) No... you see Robin isn't balanced. He is working harder than needed. He is starting to neglect himself and his social life is deteriorating severally…this will lead to the reapperance of Depressed and we don't want him to come back again. Our job is to make sure Robin is happy and content with life. This meeting is an opportunity to evaluate where we are in life, like a State of the Union Address.

_Leader:_ (Claps hands together in preporation.) Okay, now let's discuss Robins. We all know he has to improve in some areas and change in some as well. This is an area for discussion, anyone have any ideas? Complaints? This is a time for a solution! (He puts his hands on his hips and puffs out his chest.)

_Sentimental:_ I was listening to what Logic said and I think it would be nice…you know to have more social time. I really like my friends, they're my new family and I want to enjoy them as much as possible. (Slight blush to his cheeks, he forms a shy smile.) I would also like to get to know Starfire a little better; she is after all, my best friend…

_All except Intense sigh at Starfire's name…_

_Logic:_ It would be valuable to have a wider familiarity with her alien culture. It could really help with determining her moods and the language she uses.

_Leader:_ Knowing more about our team would be a great contribution to Robin. A better relationship improves trust, and they would listen to me more…meaning that problems will be resolved faster, the crime would go down...

_Intense:_ (Growls) We have to find Slade! We are not stupid kids, we can't have friends or lovers, you all are heroes. Focus only on work. Can't make mistakes! I've never heard anything more selfish...

_Sentimental:_ Slade is important, but he isn't going to conquer Robin...

_Intense:_ (Fuming) Slade isn't going to conquer Robin, if Robin conquers him first…we have to take him down!

_Sentimental:_ I think this obsession with Slade is a huge problem with Robin, its overbearing, its suffocating all of us... except you.

_Intense:_ (Cold tone) You saying you don't need me anymore?! I don't see anyone tough enough to handle and tracked down criminals-especially Slade, like I do!

_Logic:_ You're a critical part of Robin, we all are. We can't let you go.

_Leader:_ We want you Intense, but we want Robin to be happy. This obsession isn't making him any happier or sane, in fact its doing the opposite. If you could decrease your position by about 75%, that would do Robin a considerable amount of good.

_Intense:_ (Cares more about Robin slightly more than Slade and criminal work.) I can see that Leader. (He crosses his arms, confirming his statement.) Fine! (Turns his head away to visually shoot daggers at the wall.)

_Free-spirited:_ (Not paying attention at all.) I wonder if Cyborg has any cookies left…I think Cyborg has leftover cookies…

_Angst:_ (Sighs irritably and pulls hair) Enough of your nonsense! (Free-spirited makes a face at Angst.) We're just a bunch of dreamers, going nowhere. We'll never help Robin. Just like we never helped our parents or Batman. Robin's too aggressive for Starfire and we're too reclusive for friends…We're useless… (His voice turns into a frightened whisper.) Failures...we can't even save ourselves from an obsession.( He starts to shake and he buries his head in his hands.) (All except Intense and Leader comes to comfort him.) (Sentimental is extra cuddly.)

_Leader:_ We have no reason for regret or worry. I think its really weak to dwell in the past. We have too much life to live than to look back ruefully. Robin—we, are not failures, never have been. Robin works hard and is a great person. The parent accident wasn't our fault and we can always reconnect with Bruce.

_Logic:_ I agree with Leader, you have to be at ease and forgive yourself Angst…

_Leader:_ This isn't our top priority. Yes, it is essential for Angst to calm down but didn't we gather here for a bigger problem? Our main focus isn't a part of Robin but him as a whole.

_Angst:_ Yes, he's right. (Takes deep breathe.) I'm okay now. I have to forgive myself; you know how worked-up I can get. Thanks you guys. Let's get back to work. Where were we?

_Free-spirited:_ (Shines brightly with energy.) We were going to go and get a plate of cookies from the kitchen without waking anyone up. Okay, here's the plan. ( His sapphire eyes twinkled excitedly.)We get some rope…

(Intense shakes his head and frowns. Angst rubs his temples in annoyance. Logic rolls his eyes. Leader laughs. Sentimental thinks about Starfire and gazes into the distance with a shy smile on his face.)

_Leader:_ We're a bunch of fools. It's amazing how we're all squeezed into the same person. You know, if you think about the meeting we just had, it really reveals a lot about Robin.

_Sentimental:_ We all fit together in harmony. We were really productive today, we got some great ideas about Robin and I just thought up more things about Earth I can show Starfire. We should do this congregate more often. We'll go far if we stick together.

_All:_ Yeah, we can. (They all put they're fist together and a bright light shines as the 1960's Batman "Pow" sound effect sounds through.)

(Robin's domino mask widens in realization. His stomach rumbles. He pushes his chair from his desk and stands up. He stretched his stiff muscles and sighs in relief. He feels a slight twinge in his tummy as his belly whines.)

_Robin:_ I should really get some of Cyborg's cookies.

(He sneaks stealthily from his room, through the dark hallway and to the kitchen. Robin is surprised to find a small plate of cookies with Robin's name on it, with Cyborg's writing of course.)

As Robin took a bite into chocolate-yumminess, he began to think about his friends, maybe he'll take a break or two from finding Slade. He did work hard and he did deserve to find love, in friendship and something more…

He smiled. Why hadn't he thought about this sooner.

_Carpe Diem, everyone. _

_Seize the Day._

(End Scene)


End file.
